It (2017 movie)
It (also known as It: Chapter One) is a 2017 horror film based on the first half of 1986 novel by Stephen King with the same title. The film got released on September 8, 2017. This new adaptation is more faithful to the novel than the TV mini-series. The film stars Bill Skarsgard as Pennywise. A sequel based on the second half of the novel, titiled It: Chapter Two, is scheduled to get released on September 6, 2019. Plot In the year 1989, one year after Bill's brother Georgie was killed, he and six kids wonder the truth about Derry, and they learn about it, Pennywise, an evil force that feeds on the children of Derry every 27 years. On their first attempt to defeat him, they were not prepared, then they learn that they can't split up, Pennywise can be stopped if they work together. Later, Pennywise convinces a bully named Henery to kill the kids, after he kills his father, but Mike knocks Henry into a well. The kids battle the evil clown, and defeat him, or so they think, because Bev has a version, that they would battle him again 27 years in the future. Trivia * The movie is more gory than the mini series was, because of the violence, and Pennywise is actually shown killing its victims. There are more direct gore scenes, like Georgie's arm being ripped off by Pennywise, while the miniseries skipped the full process of Georgie's death. * The movie hit #1 at the box office at the first week since its release. * Coincidentally, the movie was released 27 years after the miniseries, roughly the same as the period of Pennywise's hibernation before Its awakening. * This movie is, so far, the highest-grossing film adapted from a Stephen King novel. * The movie makes references to Gremlins, Beetlejuice, Tim Burton's Batman, Lethal Weapon, New Kids on the Block, A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, The Shining, and Tim Curry's Pennywise. * There are several forms of It/Pennywise in the original story and miniseries that were omitted and replaced with new forms, including two unique disguises. ** In the original novel, Pennywise attacks Patrick Hockestter in a form of flying leeches, since leeches are the only things Patrick is afraid of. In the film, Patrick encountered a group of zombie children before being attacked by Pennywise. ** The forms of classic monsters including Dracula and Frankenstein's monster were completely omitted. Pennywise's mummy form only appears in the climax when It tries to attack Ben. Interestingly, the werewolf form of Pennywise never fully appears, but It showed wolf-like claw while trying to attack the Loser Club in their first confrontation. ** Two new forms of Pennywise are introduced; a headless boy who attacks Ben in the library, and a deformed female flutist coming out of a painting to scare and attack Stan. External links *''It'' (2017) on the Internet Movie Database. *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/it-v638977 It (2017) on AllMovie.] *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/it_2017 It (2017) on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[[wikiquote:It (2017 film)|Quotations from It (2017 film) on Wikiquote.]] Category:Movies Category:Stephen King